Ninja Magic
by Emeralde
Summary: Naruto Harry Potter crossover! when Harry Potter finds an old necklace his father left for him, Naruto gets summoned to his side, but why? shonenai, possible yaoi later on, SasuNaru HarryDracoHarry? other pairings...
1. Of Family Vaults and Blue Boxers

Trine-chan: Yey! A new Harry Potter-Naruto crossover!!!

Harry: Oh my god, what made me say yes to doing this? and with YOU of all people! (sight)

Trine-chan: Oh Harry, don't be so negative, I don't see Naruto complaining! (glomps Naruto)

Naruto: YEY! a new story!! what's it about?!?

Trine-chan: Well, hehe... you'll see, Naruto-kun... (evil autoress-grinn)

Harry: (sight)

Trine-chan: anyways, here is the 1st chapter! enjoy!!!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Trine-chan does NOT own any Naruto or Harry Potter! if she did the books would most likely stand in the adult-section!

**Warning**: this story WILL contain shonen-ai and hopefully some yaoi later on. yes, that means boyxboy love! don't like, don't read!

This story has been betaed by the ultimate betaer: elloshort!!!! (drum rolls)

* * *

Chapter 1: Of Family Vaults and Blue Boxers

-----------------------------------

Harry Potter knew he was the heir of a long line of wizards, but still he would never have guessed that he had even more money than what was in the vault he had been using ever since his 1st year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When he had entered Gringotts, the wizards bank in Diagon Alley, to get the money to buy his school supplies for his 5th year at Hogwarts, he had, surprisingly enough, been shown to a new vault, one he never had seen nor heard of before.

Vault 13. One of the largest vaults in the whole wizards bank. The Potter vault. A goblin named Slirp had taken him there and explained to him why he had not been able to see this vault before now. The old vaults, which only the greatest families could afford, was hexed to not let people, other than the family members into them, but only as they reached the age at which the family would think of them as mature, which in the Potter family's tradition, was 15.

Once Harry entered vault 13 he was amazed by the incredible size of the room. It was so big that he couldn't even see the other end of it. The place was filled with gold and silver in high stacks, but not only that. All around the room he could see chests and beautiful antique furniture. There were, hundreds, no, it had to be thousands of piles of papers and books. Up on the walls were paintings of wizards and witches of all ages, who looked down on him. Judging by the dust gathered by the items in the vault, it all looked as though no one had been down in the vault for years, which was probably true.

Harry turned around and looked at Slirp, whom still stood outside the vault.

"I am afraid I can not follow you into the vault," he said as Harry looked at him questioningly, "but I will wait out here until your done, sir. So just take your time."

"Thanks, Slirp." Harry smiled at the goblin who looked up at him with a shocked look upon his face.

"What?" Harry asked, afraid he had said or done something wrong.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. Its nothing... well…It's just that most wizards that come down here, don't usually take the time to remember the names of the goblins that come along with them. As long as its not one of those goblins of higher rank here in the bank, not even those who follow the wizards down to the vaults. Its usually just _goblin _or _you_."

Harry looked surprised down at the Slirp. "Why?" he asked, "why do you take that? You are living creatures too, right? You're just as intelligent as us. You're at least smart enough to take care of this place, and that's more than most humans could do! You're just as much worth as us! Some wizards can be so shallow, you know. Thinking they are so much better then everybody else."

Slirp got, if at all possible, an even more shocked look on his face, but his eyes lit up with acknowledgement towards Harry, and Harry could swear he saw a slight smile on the goblin's lips.

"Anyway, Mr. Potter, you should be getting on." Slirp said, trying to cover up the joy he felt in his voice.

"Ah, yeah, I guess I should." Harry answered with a bright smile. But as he was about to re-enter the vault, he remembered that the Weasley family was waiting for him at the entrance hall of Gringotts.

"Oh, is there any way to tell the Weasleys that I will be a little late? I want to explore this place a little, and they shouldn't stay around waiting for me."

"Well, if you want me to go and tell them, I will be back in 10, maybe 15 minutes?" Slirp offered.

"Thank you, that would be great. Just take your time. Oh, and don't tell them about this vault. I want to tell them about it myself." Harry wasn't sure how his friend Ron would take it when he found out about vault 13. He already knew about the money in Harry's other vault, and Harry didn't want his friend to start thinking of himself as less worth than Harry because he and his family weren't rich.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. I will be back in no time." And with that, Slirp went back to the cart and set off.

---------------------------------------

As Harry went back into the vault, he started looking at all the paintings. All the old Potters and all his ancestors. He felt a warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest as he looked at them. Most of them had black hair just like his and there were so many that looked like him. As he walked further into the room, torches lit up while he walked. Soon he stopped by a gold-framed painting. In the picture he saw his parents, Lily and James Potter, who looked down at him, smiling and laughing. Lily's green eyes looked just like his. Her red hair was flowing down her back, and she looked so beautiful. James looked just like him. The same wild, black hair and the same face… only his eyes didn't look like Harry's, for his was blue.

"Welcome, Harry," the picture James said, "to the Potter family vault."

"We have been waiting for you." Lily said, and smiled motherly down at him. "It's been so long since last time anyone came down here, but we knew you would come one day."

"Thank you," Harry smiled at the painting of his parents, "I am really glad to finally get to see this place, even though I just learned about it today." He smiled and looked around. "This place is really big. I don't know where to start. What do you think?"

"James left something for you right before he died." Lily said, "He said that if he did not return, we were to tell you where to find it when you came. He knew you would."

"Over there, in that wooden desk," James pointed towards a big, wooden desk just a couple of meters away from them, "you will find a little box in the middle drawer."

Harry went over to the desk and opened the drawer and as James said, the first thing he saw was a beautifully carved wooden box with the initials HP on it. He opened the box slowly and within it he found a necklace with a long, green stone attached to it and two little bells attached on each side of the stone. The stone was shining brightly as Harry took it up from the box.

"Oh my," James said from the portrait, "it looks like you are in some sort of danger." He looked puzzled at Harry. "What could a 15 year old boy have done to get him into danger?"

Harry looked up at the portrait. "How did you know?" he looked back down at the necklace, which was now resting in his palm.

"Last summer the dark lord, Voldemort, returned." he said with a hollow voice. All the portraits in the room started talking at once causing their voices to echo in the room.

"He is back?" a portrait of an elder woman to the left of Harry asked. "Why haven't we heard anything from the other portraits in here?"

"The ministry won't believe me." Harry said. "And I was the only eyewitness, besides the Death Eaters of course." He felt tears in his eyes as he relived what had happen that day in the cemetery. "I really don't want to talk about it right now." He said as he sat down at a chair beside the desk.

"We understand, Harry." Lily said. "You just continue looking around here for a while, and be free to ask us about anything."

Harry wiped his tears away and smiled up at her. He then started looking through the drawers in the desk. There were old pictures, mostly of his parents, in the desk. There were old letters Lily and James had written to each other when they where young…

'…_and alive'_ Harry thought sadly. He concluded that this must have been his parent's desk; everything in it had once belonged to them. He found several contracts, and found out that he actually owned a couple of houses and a little land somewhere by the coast of Scotland.

'_I have to check this out later,' _he said to himself as he moved on and looked through the things closest to his parents painting. There were beautiful old robes, jewels, old diaries, books, and so much more.

Time went by way to quickly in Harry's opinion, but he knew that Slirp would be waiting for him outside and that he should get going. Harry quickly put some gold in the bag he had brought with him, hidden the little wooden box he had gotten from his father inside his robes, and hurried out from the vault where he found Slirp waiting for him, just as he had promised.

"I hope you found everything in order, sir?" he asked as Harry sat besides him in the cart and they started moving.

"Yes, everything was great. I found some very interesting stuff in there. How did it go with the Weasleys?" He hoped Mrs. Weasley hadn't freaked out about leaving him alone, even though it was in the safest place in all of England, except Hogwarts of course.

"Ah… it went well, though the lady was a little afraid of leaving you all alone, but when I promised her that you would be ok, she calmed down a bit, though the others almost had to drag her out of the bank. It seems as though she was very concerned about you." Harry sighed. He loved Mrs. Weasley like she was his own mother, but some times she just overdid it a bit.

------------------------------------

"Dobe!!! Get up!!".

Sasuke Uchiha was starting to get impatient standing outside his blonde teammate's apartment. He had been standing there for over 5 minutes now and there was still no response from blonde. He sighed as he tried opening the door for the nth time, but it was still locked. He could hear light snoring coming from inside the apartment. If it were any other ninja, the slamming at the door would have woken them right up. But not this ninja. Not Naruto.

Giving up on trying to contact the blonde through knocking on the door, Sasuke decided that he had to get inside. So he picked a needle out of the holster he had around his waist and quickly managed to unlock the door. When he got into the apartment, he was surprised to see how clean it actually was inside. If he didn't know better, he would never have guessed that this was the home of his clumsy, loud-mouthed blond rival and best friend. But even though it was pretty clean there, the tapestry on the walls were almost falling down and the color, that looked like it once had been a beautiful blue, was fading away. The little furniture that was in the living room/kitchen wasn't much to brag about and Sasuke was sure that if he sat down on one of the chairs too quickly, it would shatter into pieces. Sasuke couldn't understand how anyone could live here. How the Hokage actually could let someone in her village live like this; he wouldn't even let his dog live in a place like this! (Well, if he had a dog.) There were two doors leading out of the room and from the sound of the snoring Sasuke decided that the door to the left was the one leading into the blonde's bedroom.

Opening the door he found the blond sprawled on his bed in only his boxers (Sasuke noted to himself that they were actually NOT orange, but blue) and the necklace he had gotten from the fifth Hokage, Tsunade, which he never took off. Sasuke noticed how tan the blonde's body was. He was perfectly lean, jet muscular… he was perfect. Naruto's face got hit by rays of light that was streaming in through the window, making him looked so peaceful when he slept. His hair looked like a halo around his head, making him look almost angelic. Soft, pink lips were turned upwards in a little smile. They looked so… so… tempting. Sasuke felt the urge to just reach out, touch him, and kiss him…

Sasuke shot back a couple of steps. What was he thinking?

'_Its nothing,_ he said to himself, '_its just hormones, just hormones…'_ He told himself this a couple of times before he walked towards the blonde's bed. As he reached out to wake up his teammate, the blonde turned around in bed and softly whispered: _"Sasuke…" _

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at his best friend and rival. He wasn't sure if he had hear right or if it had just been his imagination… It had to be his imagination because Naruto would never dream about him… at least not in the way that whisper suggested… Would he? Sasuke could feel a slight blush creeping up his face. Was it true? Did Naruto like him? Really? No, he had to be wrong; the dobe could never like him… at least not in that way. He fought back the blush and sat down by the bed and blew into Naruto's ear. The blond ninja jumped up with a yell and fell onto the floor, on the other side of the bed.

"Sasuke-teme!!" he yelled and got up from the floor, totally awake by now.

"Why the hell did you do that?!? And what the hell are you doing in my room?!" 

Sasuke just smirked and got up.

"You're late dobe. Even Kakashi-sensei had gotten to the bridge before you."

Naruto's eyes widened and he started yelling:

"Omigawd, call the army! No, the ANBU! Someone has switched places with Kakashi-sensei!!"

"Calm down, dobe. He was 2 hours late, don't worry." Sasuke said with another smirk.

"I guess you must have had a nice little dream, since you didn't want to wake up…" He turned and walked out to the living room, as soon as he saw the shocked expression on the blonde's face.

"Anyways, get some clothes on and meet us on the bridge in 10 minutes. Don't be late this time. Oh, and by the way, nice boxers." Sasuke said as he closed the apartment door behind himself.

Sasuke smiled to himself. The blond could always make him a little happier. It was so much fun teasing him. He chuckled silently as he heard the blond shouting after him.

"Ha! The great Uzumaki Naruto is…HEY!?! What the hell is going on!?! Aaaaaahh!!!!" 

Sasuke never got to hear what the blond was about to say, because a loud crack was heard from inside the apartment and beams of lightning shot out from the apartment windows.

Sasuke quickly pulled out a kunai and stormed back into the apartment he had just exited, only to find nothing there but a shattered chair. He ran through the little apartment, but there was no trace of Naruto, or anybody else for that matter.

'_Oh no, dobe. Where are you?' _He clutched his kunai hard and felt a sudden wave of sadness running through him._ 'I got to report this to Hokage-sama'_, he thought to himself and with a poof of smoke he was gone.

-------------------------------------

Once back in Grimmauld Place, Harry had finally got the chance to sneak away from the Order members. Once he had locked himself inside the room he and Ron were sharing, he found the box he had taken with him and took the necklace out. He studied it for a couple of minutes. It was beautifully made. It was clear and polished. The stone had to be some kind of jewel stone, but he didn't know much about those kinds of things, so he didn't dwell much on it. But most importantly, it was a gift from his father. It was still glowing when he held it, and he remembered what the painting of his father had said, and he suddenly wished he had asked more about it before he left. He mentally slapped himself and said to himself that he had to ask more about it the next time he went there.

He sighed and put the glowing necklace around his neck. Looking at his self in the mirror, the jewel had the same color as his eyes… like his mothers eyes… Suddenly it started glowing even more and beams of light shot out of it in every direction, before gathering right in front of Harry and started taking on a shape.

At first Harry couldn't see what it was but then it started looking like a boy about Harry's own age. Harry screamed and shot back as a blonde boy fell hard onto the floor, wearing (to Harry's great horror) nothing but a pair of boxers!

"Itai…" the blond boy said as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. It didn't seem like he was taking any notice of Harry at all before he spoke up, aiming his wand at the boy.

"Who the bloody hell are you?!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Trine-chan: Soooo?!? what do you think? should I continue the story??

Sasuke: (pulls out a kunai) where did you send my Naruto?!

Naruto: oh... my god... Sasuke, what are you talking about? _your_ Naruto?

Sasuke: oh, nothing... (hides a blush)

Trine-chan: anyways, I want to hear everybodys opinion! this is the first time I am trying something like this, so please review and tell me what you think! and if you have some ideas to another titel on the story, please tell! I didn't get any good ideas!XD


	2. Misunderstandings and Explanations

Trine-chan: YEY!! I am back!! (glomps Naruto)

Naruto: Hey, what took you so long!? Its been like...3 weeks!!

Trine-chan: Oh, thats mean, 3 weeks isn't that long...is it?

Harry: Well, you could have done it faster you know.

Trine-chan: Well, SORRY!! I am, in fact, in high school! its much to do! and, I play in the band, and we where in a competition!

Naruto: and you SUCK!

Trine-cahn: no... (cries in a dark corner) we got...(sniff) 6th place...(sniff) you're mean Naruto!! be nice or I _will _make you _uke_! (sniff)

Naruto: no... you wouldn't... ano... I love you?

Trine-chan: Thats better!! (glomps Naruto) well, anyways, here is chapter 2, hope you guys will enjoy! and as the boys said, if you thought it took to long, I'm sorry! Well, hope you will like the chappy!!

To my reviewers: genbo, elloshort, Hikory, Ookime Aya, Blackfire Dog, PurpleCow12, Potter's Wifey, HiEiMySaViOr, FuriousDeragonmaji, EverPlotting, makacatori, SANGO QUEEN OF SLAYERS, Sirenity Destiny Hikari, Angel Miko, Moonlight black rose, Ricka Zcurser & Inumaru12! thanks for reviewing!! luv you guys! never thought it would be that many at the first chappy! your great!

**Disclaimer: Trine-chan does NOT own any Naruto or Harry Potter! if she did the books would most likely stand in the adult-section!**

**Warning: this story WILL contain shonen-ai and hopefully some yaoi later on. yes, that means boyxboy love! don't like, don't read!**

**This story has been betaed by the magnificent elloshort!! **(applause)

Chapter 2: Misunderstandings and Explanations

--

Tsunade looked up at Sasuke as he appeared in front of her desk in the Hokage-tower. The woman was obviously annoyed about him just popping in her presence like that. The blond Hokage had a tint of red in her cheeks. She most likely found the sake Shizune had been hiding from her. She always did…eventually.

"Hokage-sama," Sasuke said and bowed respectfully, but curt.

"What do you want now, Uchiha?" She inquired sighing. "I am very busy at the moment."

"Naruto is gone." He stated waiting for her to explode…and she did.

"Nani?!" Tsunade literally jumped out of her chair and slammed her hands on the desk, leaving two dents in it.

"What happened? Was it the Akatsuki?" She gave him a look that would frighten some of the bravest ninjas, but the Uchiha didn't even flinch.

"I don't know, Hokage-sama," he answered, not showing any emotion in his voice. "I had just left the apartment when I heard a loud bang and beams of light shot out of the windows. I rushed in, but he was nowhere to be seen." Sasuke finished.

"Well, what exactly happened? What did you say?! Was there anyone else there with him?! Did you find anything?!" She screamed the last part at him.

Sasuke finally flinched as he saw the anger in the Hokage's face. He knew she was close to the dobe, but her loosing her control like this, even if she had been drinking, wasn't like her at all.

"There was nothing special, Hokage-sama," he answered.

"I had just woken him up. There were no others there and everything seemed normal. There were no traces of his chakra leading anywhere, nor anybody else's. Everything was normal. Naruto just…disappeared." He sighed before saying, "And well… he was half naked." He could feel a slight blush creeping on his face, only from the memory of the half naked blue-eyed shinobi.

"_How does he do that?" _Sasuke thought in frustration.

"_He isn't even around, yet he still makes me blush like a teenage-girl!" _

Tsunade looked at him in shock. "He was naked?"

"Half naked, Tsunade-sama." he said.

"He still had his boxers on, oh, and that necklace you gave him."

"The necklace?!"

--

"Who the bloody hell are you?!"

Naruto looked bewildered up at the black haired boy. Why was he pointing a stick at him? And what was he doing in his apartment? He looked around in confusion as the evil truth hit him; this was NOT his home.

"Kami-sama! Where am I?!" he shouted and started running around in the room, waving his arms in the air and looking around confused. He suddenly stopped in front of the bed and looked at Harry with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Where am I? And who are you!"

Harry, not understanding the words coming out from the blonde boys mouth, could only register the murderous look in the stranger's eyes and did the only thing he could think of at that moment.

"EXPELLIARMOUS!!" Harry shouted and Naruto was hit by the spell and knocked back onto the bed.

"What the hell?!" Naruto said and looked at the boy who just stood there and looked at him, still pointing that weird stick at him.

He came closer to the bed and Naruto reached out to grab a kunai but found none as he realized he was only wearing his boxers.

"_You got to be joking me…"_ He said to himself, and pressed himself backwards as far as he could. He didn't want to be hit by another one of those weird jutsus.

"Harry, Harry! What's going on? Alohomora!!"

Several voices could be heard from outside the room as a girl with fuzzy, brown hair came storming into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted the two boys. She then blushed furiously, backed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Hermione!" a voice shouted.

"What are you doing? Let me through!"

Once again the door was about to open, but with some quick hand seals on Naruto's part, the door slammed shut.

"What the hell!" came the voice again and someone started slamming on the door.

Harry looked surprised at the boy on the bed.

"How did you do that?" he asked curiously, trying to ignore the noises that started rising even louder outside the room.

"Do ta-to?" Naruto asked, looking at the boy, confusion written on his face.

A light turned on in Harry's head.

"I get it! You can't speak English!" he almost laughed at his own ignorance.

Why hadn't he figured it out before! Ok, he hadn't really given the boy any chance to explain himself… but still. He walked to the bedside and sat down by the boy and put the wand on the bedside table. He was sure the boy didn't mean him any real harm. He didn't know why, but he was just sure about it. He pointed towards himself.

"Harry Potter."

"Ha-rii Po-taa?" The blonde boys eyes lit up as Harry smiled and nodded before he pointed towards himself.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" A wide grin spread over Naruto's face as he stated his name loudly.

All though the other boy had cast him back against a wall he couldn't do anything but like him. He studied the boy in front of him. Messy black hair, emerald green eyes and… Naruto reached out and grabbed the necklace that the other boy had around his neck and looked at it. Yes, it was just like the one he had.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Harry shouted and Naruto dropped the necklace.

"Ah, gomenasai!" Naruto said and scratched the back of his head.

It was then Harry noticed the other boy's necklace too. And he also did as Naruto had done and grabbed the necklace, Naruto getting dragged closer to him.

At that very moment, the door was shattered into pieces of wood that came flying through the room and a group of people came running into the room with Dumbledore in front. They all stopped and stared at the two boys. Blushes running over many of the faces, some looking shocked and others, meaning Fred and George, had a look of amusement on their faces.

Harry and Naruto just looked at the mass of people, and it took a few seconds before Harry understood why they just were standing there. An embarrassed blush running over his face. Him and another boy (a pretty hot boy to, Harry thought) alone… in a room, while the other boy wearing was only his boxers, and so close… He jumped up from the bed.

"It's not what you think!" he yelled, defending himself from the implied accusation.

"And what do we think, my dear Harry?" Fred asked innocently.

"Please tell what we are not seeing here." George smirked.

"I… You… It isn't…" Harry stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Naruto, seeing the worried look on Harry's face, jumped in front of Harry and got into a fighting stance.

"Don't you DARE touch my friend!" he shouted.

Harry put a calming hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's ok, Uzumaki, they are friends." he tried.

Naruto just looked back at him, and Harry shook his head.

"Friends."

Naruto slowly nodded, understanding the term "friends" and then turned back to the people who were studying the conversation and bowed.

"Gomenasai."

"Umm, Harry… who the bloody hell is this?"

"RON!"

"Sorry mum…"

"Eh, everyone, this is Uzumaki Naruto… I have no idea how he got here." he said, deciding to not tell them about the necklaces, as he hid his own under his shirt.

"And why is he, eh…" Ginny said with a blush.

"Naked." Ron finished her sentence.

"He's not naked, he IS wearing boxers…" Harry started, but had to admit this was hard too explain.

"Actually, I don't know…" He looked over at Naruto who was now sitting on the bed again.

Naruto looked up at him and smiled another one of those big grins.

"I actually have no idea what he says when he starts talking. Just that his name is Uzumaki Naruto, but Uzumaki don't…"

"Naruto." Hermione said.

"Hai?" Naruto asked, hearing his name being called.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. The last name comes first in Japan."

"What are you talking about? Japan?" Harry asked confused.

"Gomenasai is sorry in Japanese! Don't you know anything?" she said in exasperation.

"Do you know everything?!" Ron asked and sighed.

"Have you learned Japanese too?"

"No…" Hermione blushed, "I just LOVE the song "Gomenasai" from Tatu.

"Ok now. Kids, lets talk about this downstairs." Dumbledore said with laughter in his voice.

"I do not think we need to fear this boy. He is, as I said, just a boy." He said while turning to Harry.

"Harry, would you please get this boy, Naruto, some clothes? And then you can come downstairs to the kitchen."

"Ok, professor." Harry said as the lot left the room, with Fred and George leaving last, sending Harry a couple of devilish looks.

Harry didn't know if should laugh or cry. Though Naruto was a little bigger than him, Dudley was still about 4 times bigger than Naruto and the clothes he now was wearing were way too big for him. An enormous green sweater that fell down from one of his shoulders, and the pants were big enough for both of them to fit into them, but luckily Harry had collected a couple of belts throughout the years.

"_At least now I am not the only one here dressed like this…"_ He thought to himself.

--

As the boys entered the kitchen, everybody stopped talking and stared at the two. Dumbledore was the first to break the silence.

"Ah, boys, there you are. Come, sit." he gestured to the bench to his right.

"Now Harry, I would like to hear what happened." He said as they sat down.

"But first I think our friend here would like to understand."

He flipped out his wand, but before he could do anything Naruto had jumped up and, to everybody's utter shock, attached himself to the ceiling, glaring daggers at the old man.

"Oh, sorry professor, I don't think he likes wands. I hexed him when he first came." Harry said and gestured for Naruto to come down.

"Ah, well in that case…" Dumbledore pointed at Harry and without any warning, a beam of light shot out at the boy.

Harry stumbled backwards.

"Ouch, what was that for!?" he shouted before clutching his throat.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Hey, I understand you!" Naruto said and jumped down from the ceiling.

"Yeah, Dumbledore must have made me speak Japanese." Harry said, more to himself than to Naruto.

"Can you let him charm you, so you can talk our language?" Harry asked his new friend.

"It's not going to harm you, I promise!"

"Are you sure?" Naruto said doubtfully. "That's just not natural."

"Neither is walking on the ceiling! How did you DO that!?" Harry said, as he realized what Naruto actually just had done.

"What? You can't? You can shoot with a stick, but you can't walk on walls? Jeez…" He looked at Harry again.

"Ok, I'll let him do it. I don't know why, but I trust you Potter. I don't know why, but I just do…"

"It's Harry." Harry said smiling.

"Ok, professor," he said to Dumbledore as Naruto looked at the man. "He will let you do it, but only because he trusts me."

"Very well, Harry." Dumbledore said and pointed his wand at Naruto.

As he cast the spell Naruto had to fight his reflexes to not jump away. But once the spell hit him he only felt a warm feeling in his chest, nothing like the thing Harry had shot at him. He concluded that Dumbledore had to be a good person.

"So, did it work?" He asked and let out a surprised gasp as he heard his voice. "Wow, COOL! Hello? Testing, one, two, one, two…" He let out an excited shrill. "This is AWESOME!!" He grinned at Harry and the old man who smiled back at him.

"Well, I am glad we now can understand each other." he said in a nice voice.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the head master at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. And who are you, my boy?"

"I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO!! NUMBER ONE NINJA IN THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE AND FUTURE HOKAGE OF KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO!!" Naruto shouted and didn't notice that everybody in the room was staring at him in shock and some of them started whispering among themselves.

Dumbledore studied him for a couple of seconds before he smiled.

"Well, Mr. Uzumaki, if you would like to come with me into another room, then we can talk undisturbed." He turned to Harry.

"Maybe you would like to come too, Harry? Yes, I think you should come as well."

--

"Yes, Tsunade-sama, the necklace."

Sasuke looked confused up at the Hokage and sighed to himself as a mysterious smile started appearing on her lips. Sometimes he wondered if this woman actually sane.

"If I may ask, Hokage-sama. What is so funny? We have a missing ninja, while you're jut sitting there smiling."

"It is alright, Sasuke. I know where the brat is, at least I think I know where he is."

She turned and walked over to one of the shelves where she took a big, wooden box. She placed it on the table and opened it. She lifted a big, round glass ball out of the box and placed it on a pillow she also got out from the box.

"Um, Tsunade-sama? What exactly is that? A glass ball?"

Tsunade smiled at him before she once again looked down at the ball and whispered, "This, my dear Sasuke, is a real crystal ball."

Sasuke frowned, now he _knew _the Hokage wasn't sane.

"Ano, there is no such thing as crystal balls. If there was, there should be wizards, witches, unicorns and all that magic crap."

Tsunade once again looked up at him, this time annoyed. "And who says there isn't?"

"Every sane person I know of." He replied.

"Are you saying I am not sane!" she shouted angry and almost made the ball fall.

"This is a real crystal ball. That's just as true as the fact that Jiraiya is a pervert! As for the _'magical crap' _as you call it, all the things you mentioned do exist."

"Dragons?"

"Yes."

"Fairies?"

"Yes."

"Mermaids?"

"They prefer 'Merpeople'." she answered, as a matter of fact. "Now will you please shut up?! I am trying to concentrate!"

Sasuke looked at Tsunade, who was just sitting in her chair and staring into the _"crystal ball_."

"_Stupid, insane old woman," _he thought.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Sasuke just put on a stone face and went to sit down on the couch. This was going to take a while.

--

Dumbledore showed Harry and Naruto into an office on the 2nd floor, where he sat down by a big desk and he made two chairs appear on the other side of the desk for the boys to sit in. The office was pretty little. It had bookshelves at every wall, full of books of all sizes and a couch by one of the walls with a little table in front of it. Everywhere, there were papers and open books lying on the shelves, tables and on the desk. In other words, the place was a mess.

"I am sorry for the mess, boys, but we have yet to clean out this room and we are very busy with the other rooms in the house."

He looked at Naruto with searching eyes.

"Now, am I correct that when you say _'Konohagakure'_ you mean the village in _Fire Country_? The hidden ninja village?"

"Yeah." Naruto looked surprised at the old man. "Have you been there?"

"Unfortunately I have never had the pleasure of seeing the place myself, though I have heard of it and I have had contact with the leader of the village before. Though it has been a very long time since I last did. Who is the current Hokage of the village now? The 3rd, or maybe the 4th?"

Naruto frowned. "Ne, the old man died a couple of years ago, fighting the snake-sannin, Orochimaru. As for the 4th, he died almost 16 years ago, protecting the village from a demon."

"So now there is a 5th, is there?" Dumbledore didn't seem the least saddened by the news of the two dead Hokages, but Naruto fought the urge to tell him off.

"Yes, her name is Tsunade, one of the legendary sannin."

"Um, what exactly are you guys talking about?" Harry asked, not understanding a word the other two were saying.

"Ah, it is nothing, my boy, I am sure Naruto will explain everything you don't understand later. I just wanted to have you here to hear what we were going to say and maybe get a better view on what is going on. Now, Naruto, I have to say that I am really surprised to have a ninja of Konoha here, and in a way like this, but I know how to contact your Hokage, so don't worry about that." He said as he pulled out a glass ball from his robes.

"_How does that guy have place for that in there?" _Naruto asked himself, concluding to himself that he didn't want to know…yet…

He smiled to himself, starting to ponder about how he could get that robe from the old man.

"Ah, Hokage-sama. I see you already figured out what was going on." Dumbledore said and Naruto looked up, shocked to see a face reflected in the weird ball.

"Tsunade-baa-chan?!"

To Be Continued...

I don't own Gomenasai, Tatu does!(eh, I think) But I am listening to it over and _over _again! great song!!

Trine-chan: So? what do you guys think? was it as good as the first?

Draco: When am _I _enetring? I am after all mentioned in the the description... Hey, what does HarryDraco mean by the way? It means I have a big part?

Trine-chan: eh, ja! I promist I will write you in soon, ok!! smile maybe even in the next chapter!

Harry: walkes in Oh, hey Draco... (blush)

Draco:... hey Potter... Well, as soon as you write me in, Trine-chan, I will like the chapter.

Trine-chan: promise? (Draco nodds) good! (evil autoress-grinn) oh, ja, I think I will let the story keep this title, though thank you to TK for the idea: 'MISPLACED', you gave me an idea maybe I will make it into a oneshot or something with the idea you gave me!

well, untill next time!! ja ne!!


	3. Eh! This is Kind of Embarresing

Trine-chan: Gomene!! I know, it took 3 weeks and a DAY to get this up!! (cries) I am so sorry!!

Naruto: There, there, its ok...(pats on back)

Sasuke: Yeah, it isn't your fault you are a lazy, good for nothing, Shikamaru kinda girl.

Trine-chan: (cries even more) but there is so much to do!! I finished it yesterday, and then I had to get it betaed! and I was so shocked when it came back houres later! Elloshort is amazing, right?

Sasuke: hmf...

Trine-chan: (stares into Sasuke's eyes, hypnotising) We aaaaaall loooove elllooooshooort...

Sasuke: We aaaall love elloshort...

Naruto: (shudder)

To my reviesers; genbo, makacatori, Inumaru12, Death is Painless, elloshort, AnimeKage, RickaZourser, PurpleCow12, JadeStoneTheYounger, Silent-Serpent, FuriousDeragonmaji, LynnGryphon, Hikory, PirateCaptainBo, shonen ai fanatic 14, Ayumi666, demonicangel, chibikuro rose-sama, AznAnimeChick, WingArashi, fuki-chan & choraleart: (hans a cookie to each of you) THANKS FOR REVIEWING!! love you guys!!

**Disclaimer: Trine-chan does NOT own any Naruto or Harry Potter! if she did the books would most likely stand in the adult-section!**

**Warning: this story WILL contain shonen-ai and hopefully some yaoi later on. yes, that means boyxboy love! don't like, don't read!**

**This story has been betaed by the fantastic, extraordinary and amazing elloshort!! ****give her a round of aplause everyone!!**

Chapter Three: Eh... This is Kind of Embarresing...

--

"Tsunade-baa-chan!?" Sasuke jumped as Naruto's voice shot through the room, his attention flew to the crystal ball at Tsunade's desk at once and what he saw almost made him flinch. There Naruto's face was hovering in the ball, staring out and right at Sasuke. "Sasuke-teme!"

"Naruto?" Sasuke walked over to the ball and looked into it. "Is that really you?"

"Who could it else be, bastard!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled, there were no one else that could irritate him that much with only _one _ little sentence. "What the hell are you doing inside that ball?"

"What the hell are _you_ doing inside the ball?!"

"Ah, Tsunade-sama, I see Naruto have found one of his friends again?" Dumbledore laughed as his head appeared besides Naruto's head in the crystal ball.

"Ah, yes, you must be Dumbledore-san." Tsunade said to the older man inside the ball. "I hope our Naruto hasn't been to too much trouble while he has been there?"

"Ah, no, of course not! A nice young man, he is." Naruto grinned at that comment.

"Hear that Sasuke-teme! A nice young man!!"

"What the hell are you talking about, dobe? I have no idea what you guys are talking about."

"Hehe, Sasuke-teme can't understand what I'm saying!!" Naruto started singing. "Sasuke and Sakura, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!"

"NARUTO!!" Tsunade jelled, "Stop being such a bakka and tell me what happened!! Do you know how worried you made us!?"

"Neh, you were worried about me? Why, the great Uzumaki Naruto can do anything! There is no need to…"

"Shut it, dobe, where the hell are you?" Sasuke sighted, no matter what happened the dobe always was a dobe.

"Aww, you missed me to, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto pretended to dry a tear from one of his eyes. "I am so…" sniff…

"Stop making a joke out of everything!" Tsunade said, "we had no idea what had happened to you, don't you understand! You scared those who cares for you!"

"Ano, sorry Tsunade-baa-chan…"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"

"I am sorry to interrupt this little quarrel, but I think it will be for the best that you, Tsunade-sama, and I take a little chat about arrangements…"

"Arrangements for what, Dumbledore-san?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Naruto, why do you think you are here?" Naruto thought about it but couldn't find any clear answer.

"Well, it's obvious that you are summoned to Harry's side to…" Tsunade started.

"Summoned? You mean like the toads ero-sennin summons? Or Kakashi's dogs?"

"And like my slugs, yes gaki." Tsunade sighted, that boy could really give her a headache, even though he was thousands of miles away. "Just forget it, I'll handle this with Dumbledore-san, ok? You just go and do… something, but _no pranks_!"

"Ok, Tsunade-baa-chan!!" Naruto said as his head disappeared from the crystal ball.

"Tsunade-sama? Sasuke said, irritated about getting locked out of everything. "What is going on? Where did Naruto go and who is that old man?"

"Oh, sorry Sasuke, but I think you'll have to leave now, I have some business to discuss with Dumbledore-san." With that all her attention was once again on the crystal ball and she didn't seem to take notice that Sasuke was there anymore. Sasuke just sighted and left the office, this was _way _too much for one day.

--

"Hey Harry…" Naruto said hesitatingly (sp?).

"Yeah?" Harry looked up at Naruto. They sat at the bed in Harry and Ron's room, Harry was looking through his stuff, it was only a couple of days left before he was off to Hogwarts, and he was _not_ looking forwards to it, the stares, the whispering, people pointing at his scar, they never stopped…

"Ano, how did you get that scar in your forehead?" Naruto looked right into Harrys eyes, hoping that he hadn't said anything wrong, though Harry just smiled at him.

"Tell you what, I tell you how I got mine, you tell me how you got those whisker scars, ok?"

"But… I don't really know how I got them, just that I have always had them, since day one…" Naruto sighted, he knew it had something to do with Kyubii, the demon that was sealed within him, but he had no intention on saying anything about _that._

**Oy, Kit, don't you think of me as **_**that**_**, I am Kyubii, the great nine-tailed demon, you'd better show some respect!** a voice growled inside Naruto's head.

_Sorry Kyu-chan, but I can't talk right now…Later?_

**How did I end up in something like you!** the voice whined.

_Heh, you know you love me… _Naruto smiled and Kyubii sighted.

**Baka…**

"Naruto? Are you there?" Naruto shot his head up as he understood that he had spaces out.

"Ah, Harry, gomen! Just spaced out there for a minute, hahaaa…" Naruto scratched himself behind the head and grinned. Harry just looked at him confused but shrugged it off, just thinking that Naruto really was a weird guy.

"I said it was ok, if that's all you know it's fine, I can tell you what I know to." Then Harry started telling him everything he knew about Voldemort, how he had given him his scar, about his fall, every time they had fought and even everything about how he came back and fought Harry earlier that summer. Naruto was just sitting there in awe, sucking in every word Harry said. When he was finished he sat there, thinking for over a minute, and when he finally spoke…

"You got fucking snake bastards here to?!" he nearly shouted.

"Snake… Bastards…?" Harry burst out laughing, never in his life had he ever heard anyone describe Voldemort as a _snake bastard_, how come he had never thought about something like that? It was perfect! Naruto just sat there, confusion written in his face.

"What? What's so funny?! Tell me!! Harry!!" Naruto tackled Harry to the ground and started poking him, urging him to tell him what was so funny. Harry couldn't do anything to stop the blonde ninja from attacking him, how could he know how ticklish Harry really was? They rolled around on the floor, Harry roaring with laughter, tears falling from his eyes, clutching his stomach. Non of them could remember what had started this in the first place, now it was all for fun. They rolled around for several minutes before finally stopping, both panting heavily, Naruto sat on top of Harry while pinning his arms on each side of him. They just smiled and stared on each other.

"Hehmm…" Both boys turned and found Hermione and Ron standing in the doorway, Hermione looking a little flushed and Ron not looking away, his face color almost matching his hair. "Harry?" Hermione said, Naruto and Harry looked at each other and quickly parted.

"Hey Hermione… Ron…" Harry said, smiling slightly, this was kind of embarrassing.

"Hey mate… what's going on… Here…" Ron said and stepped into the room after Hermione, sitting on his bed.

"Neh, not much… Naruto just beat me up, that's all…" Naruto laughed a little at that.

"You weren't much of a challenge!"

"So, what are you guys doing up here?" Harry asked and sat in the bed next to his friends, Naruto just sat down on the floor in front of them.

"It's my room to, you know…" Ron stated.

"Oh, I get it! A little privacy, sorry…" Harry got up from the bed and moved to the door.

"NO!! Harry, that's just mean!!" Hermione said furiously and blushed into a deeper red then Ron, who sat on the bed, imitating a goldfish, he was really good at it to!

Harry laughed and got back to the bed, earning a hit on his arm by Hermione. "So, what are you up here for?" Harry smiled.

"We came to check up on you, mate." Ron stated.

"Why? I am perfectly fine without bodyguards." Harry said, his voice cold. "Didn't I prove that when the dementor showed up at Private Drive?"

"Harry…" Hermione sighted, "we didn't mean it like that! We are your friends and thought it would be nice to use some time with you! You and Naruto have been up here for hours already!"

"We have?" Harry asked and looked at the clock. "Bloody hell, is it that late already!"

"Yeah, mate, soon you'll hear mums voice, calling out…"

"Kids!!" Mollys voice called up the stairs, "better get ready to go to bed, NOW!!"

Ron sighted. "Am I good, or am I good."

"Ano, that didn't really give us any chance to say anything else…" Naruto muttered.

"It's just a figure of speech, Naruto." Hermione said, heading for the door. "Well, I'd better be off! See you guys at breakfast then! Good night!"

"Nigh, Herms." Harry said as she closed the door.

"Hey, where is Naruto sleeping?" Ron asked. Harry was about to answer as he realized he had no idea. All the rooms in the house that was cleaned out was already used for something so there were no free rooms.

"I… guess he's staying here." Harry smiled.

"Oh, ok mate, but _you _two share bed, I am having mine for myself… And no lovey-dovey!" Ron laughed and got a pillow in his face.

"Shut it, Ron." Harry blushed furiously.

"I mean it, Harry!" Ron smiled and ran out of the room with pillows flying after him.

--

That's how Harry found himself side by side with the blond boy, in a one man bed, oh so close. Ron was already snoring in the other bed, and Naruto was half asleep, though Harry couldn't get himself to close his eyes, he was just lying there, looking at the blond boy falling asleep. They were only inches apart from each other, he just wasn't used to being so close to anyone, sure, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley gave him a hug now and then, but this was a guy! A rather smexy guy to say the least, in only boxers and a t-shirt, my t-shirt, he thought. He felt weird lying there, a unusual feeling in his stomach, kind of itchy, irritating but at the same time he felt all warm and fuzzy , and it was irritating him. He knew this feeling, and it was weird that he would feel something like this at that point, it wasn't like he was gay or anything, right? No, absolutely not! He liked Cho! She was a girl, that meant he was straight! Didn't it? He had _not_ felt like this for any guy, so what was it with Naruto? Sure, he was a little girly, or so Harry thought, maybe that was the reason? Yeah, that had to be it… But still, he was a _guy_!! Harry knew he was and still…

He turned around and lay with his back against Naruto, trying not to think about the blonde. It didn't work. As soon as Harry started thinking about Quidditch Naruto rolled over and slung his arm over Harry and cuddled into him, and lay there, hugging Harry's back.

Harry laid there, eyes wide open as he stared into the wall. _This is not happening! This is not happening!_ he thought as he felt Naruto cuddle even closer, wrapping his arms around him. _What am I supposed to do now?!_ He once again felt how his face was heating up. _How many times can someone blush in one day?!_ He tried to wriggle out from Naruto's grasp, but found that the boy was stronger then he looked, as he could barely move. _Well… This is… awkward…_he thought. He couldn't do anything. Who would have thought the great Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was stuck in bed with a blond, loudmouth boy holding him in place and cuddling up close to him. He sighted and gave up, tried getting comfortable and closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

--

"_Shh, come here!!" "Aww, isn't it cute?" "Bloody hell…" _Harry shrugged as he heard voices around him. He was so tired! He had lied awake for hours, and it was already morning, he had gotten what? Two hours sleep? Too early…

A bright flash blinked and he jolted up, feeling the sleeping boy behind him jumping from his back, now totally awake. Ron, Fred and George stood in front of them, laughing their heads of, the latter holding a photo camera in his hands, snickering as a picture came out of it.

"What the hell?" Harry asked, not understanding a thing. _To early…_

"You looked so cute, Harry!" George said and showed him a picture of Harry and Naruto in bed, cuddled together, Naruto holding around Harry from behind, Harry holding onto his pillow. "Wait till Hermione sees this!"

"What?" Harry jumped out of bed and ran after George. "No, not her!! Give it back!!"

"Ok Harry!" Fred said and laughed. "I swear, by the great Mauders, that we will _not _show _this _picture to Hermione, or anyone else for that matter!"

"Yeah, Harry!" George grinned, still running from Harry. "You will get it later today, ok?"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "You really mean that?" He said, shocked. Fred and George, doing something like this? Something had to be very wrong with the universe!

We promise, you know we could not lie when we swear by the Mauders!" Fred said and looked over at George, who nodded confirming. Harry though about it, the Mauders was like gods for the twins…

"Yeah, ok! Just give it to me!" Harry said, stretching out for it.

"No, Harry…" Fred said.

"We said…"

"You would get it…"

"Later today!"

"We won't show it to anyone!"

"Promise!" George smiled.

"What are you guys up to?" Harry asked, knowing that something _had_ to be wrong, why would they want to keep it for a couple of hours if they weren't going to show it to anyone?

"Nothing at all, my dear friend." George said and started walking for the door, Fred and Ron following him. "Oh yeah, Dumbledore wants to talk to you two!"

"Better get dressed, though!" Fred grinned, stopping in the doorway.

"I don't think he would mind too much if you came in just your undies, but I think mum would say different."

"That is right, dear brother."

"But the picture…" Harry said.

"Oh, let them! What could they do anyways!" Naruto grinned.

"Hehe, see you downstairs, Harry." Ron laughed and before he and the twins left the room locked the door behind him.

"Naruto…" Harry turned and looked at the blond, sending him a glare worthy a Uchiha. "You have no idea what you have just done! Who knows what they might do with that picture?"

"What was that picture anyways?"

--

"Uchiha Sasuke," an ANBU appeared in front of Sasuke, who sat at Ichiraku Ramen Place with Sakura and Ino, who were fighting about who Sasuke liked the best. "Hokage-sama would like to see you right away, you got a new mission." Sasuke just nodded and threw a couple of coins at the counter as the ANBU disappeared.

"Sasuke-kun!" the girls whined in unison, which made them stare at each other before turning back to Sasuke.

"Don't go, Sasuke-kun!" Ino said.

"Yeah, come on! We only got the day off because Naruto is sick! Let's have some fun!"

"Yeah, enjoy that the blond idiot isn't here to ruin everything!"

Sasuke stood and looked at the girls in disgust, making them shudder. How could they be like that? They thought Naruto was _sick_, yet they didn't show any sign of caring.

"Want me to tell you a secret?" he asked, wanting to see what they did if they knew what really happened to Naruto. The girls nodded, leaning forwards in union, like twins. "Naruto isn't sick." he just said.

"What?" Sakura whined. "He is just cutting out on us?" She sighted and sat back. "What a lazy ass!" "_Hell yeah!"_ Inner Sakura yelled.

"He has disappeared without a trace." The girls looked up at him and smiled.

"Aww, really funny, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura started, but stopped as she saw the look on Sasuke's face. "You are joking, right?"

"…"

"Oh my god…" Sakura whispered, distress appearing in her eyes, Ino gasped, shock showing in her face. Sasuke turned and started running over the rooftops towards the Hokage tower, smirking. So they weren't all careless about Naruto. He chuckled silently, no need for them to know that he was already found.

To Be Continued...

Trine-chan: HI-5 Freddy-boy!! (hi-5's Fred)

George: hehe, just wait till Harry find out what we are going to do! (grinns evilly)

Trine-chan: (grinns like a maniac) I can't wait!

Naruto: (whines) What _is_ that picture?!

Trine-chan: You'll just have to wait and see, my dear Naru-kun! (hugs)

Fred: Anyways! (turns to readers) Trine-chan loves reviews...

George: ...and promises to reply if you do! She hope you enjoyed the chapter...

Fred: ...and welcomes ideas! She hates flames...

George: ...and just got a kunai from Naruto...

Both: (looks at eachother) She is scary!!

Trine-chan: awww, you guys (blush) anyways, till next time: ja ne!!


	4. Of Snogging Gorillas and Gay Ninja!

Draco: _Cru..._

Trine-Chan: Please!! Don't!! (sitting in knees, begging)

Draco: _Crusio!!_ (Curse hits a little, yellow teddybear)

Trine-Chan: NOOOO!! how could you!! (cries and hold teddybear closely) Ai, are you ok? AI!!

Draco: That's what you get for not writing about me! (glares in a very un-Malfoyish way) And besides, its only a teddy! It's not even alive!

Trine-Chan: Ai?! She is one of my most valuable possesions! And she is _so_ a real living thing! (pulls out wand, pointing at Draco) _Avada..._

Draco: OH MY FREAKIN' GOD!! SHE'S GONE MAD!! (runns away)

Trine-Chan: That is _so _much better! Tra-la-la... (hugging Ai) Ok, everyone! I have had all day tests the last week, so I havn't had time to update! gomene! (bows) I have had the story for over a week, but I kinda never got as far as posting it... But both Ai and I am very sorry! Here is the next chappy! please don't be mad! _I love you?_ (giggles girly)

_(cute, light, girly voice, like a ghost-girls voice) We really do love you... _

Trine-Chan: (holding Ai, stearing at her in shock) A-aaa-a-Ai?

To my(omigawd, 30 reviews!!) reviewers: Angel-Miko, An Angel Flying with broken wings, Cajai, Inumaru12, Hikory, choraleart, PirateCaptainBo, Yura-chan, the-ginger-lady, Potter's Wifey, elloshort, Concubine99, JadeStoneTheYounger, Silent-Serpent, SoSickOfNyQuil, chibikuro rose-sama, KawaiiKoneko89, FuriousDeragonmaji, aakahasha, fuki-chan, rianifitaria, FrequencyQueen, Distrustful.Hope, FOXANBU, Heaven's Valentine, gaaraXsasukeXlover, WingArashi, Chara 13, abbynormal1620, and: Ketsueki-Ken!! (_whom I forgot the last time and now are giving an extra cookie and are saying sorry to!) (_hands a cookie to each of you) hope you'll like the next chappy to!! (hugs)

**Disclaimer: Trine-chan does NOT own Naruto or Harry Potter! If she did it would not be anything for kids to read'**

**Warning: this story WILL contain shonen-ai and some yaoi later on. yes, that means boyxboy love! don't like, don't read! **

**Gai: This story has been betaed by the hip, cool and youthful elloshort! **(_Trine-chan: WTF are you doing her?! o.O_ Gai: Elloshort's power of youth called upon me! _Trine-chan: Ok... moving along here... -walks away-_ Gai: Ah, the power of youth! -sparkely white smile and thumb up-)

Chapter 4: Of Snogging Gorillas and Gay Ninja!

--

It was official. Uchiha Sasuke was Lost. Lost with a capital l.

He stood in the middle of a big platform with two big trunks, looking up at the signs saying: _platform 9_ and _platform 10_.

Shouldn't platform 9 ¾ be in between these two? Wasn't that logical?

He looked around confused. There had to be something wrong. There was nothing that saidplatform 9 ¾. That old hag! He had been deceived!

People were running past him. Old people, young, white and black, big and small. No one seemed to notice him, and it irritated him.

Back in the village everybody knew him. They all said hello as he passed by. They showed him some _respect_. But here at the same time there was something he liked about being ignored. They didn't bother him, talk to him, not even look at him! If this was how it was for everybody else, he couldn't understand why they absolutely wanted to be in the spotlight so badly!

He snapped out of it as he saw the big, round clock hanging at one of the walls: 10:44 it read. He had to find that stupid train. It would leave in only 16 minutes! He cursed and started looking around like a maniac, not knowing where to go.

"_Fuck!"_ he thought to himself.

"_Where the hell is that stupid platform?!"_

He had been walking around for an hour already, but he couldn't find platform 9 and fucking ¾! He prayed for a sign. He didn't need anything more, well, except maybe a way to get onto that platform too… that would be nice…

Sasuke sighed and leaned against a big brick wall, but gasped as he suddenly fell through the wall and landed flat on his butt.

"_What the hell…"_ he thought and sat up, rubbing his back.

He looked up and stared in wonder at a sign saying: _Platform 9¾._

He looked around and saw hundreds of people, talking, laughing… even someone crying. They all were standing around a big train where young people were walking on and off.

"Sasuke!!" he heard a familiar voice shout as he was once again, was thrown to the ground. This time it was by a hyper ball of orange and yellow, laughing and hugging him. He couldn't do anything but give a little laugh as he saw his blonde teammate, alive and well.

"Hey, dobe. You wouldn't mind getting off me, would you?" He said and pushed the blonde off himself.

Naruto stood up and grinned down at him, offering him a hand that he gladly excepted and got pulled up on his feet. When he was up he brushed dust off his clothes before hitting Naruto hard in the back of his head.

"How could you just disappear like that! Do you know how worried you made everybody back home?!" he screamed at the blonde, who only scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Aww, come on, Sasuke, it couldn't have been that bad. Besides, nothing can hurt me, you know that." he grinned. Sasuke just sighed. That stupid dobe…

"Come on, dobe." he said, taking one of the trunks.

"The other one is yours. Tsunade forced me to take it with me. It has weapons, clothes, a couple of scrolls I found open in your living room… Everything you might want to have… and no ramen"

"NO RAMEN! You forgot my ramen? Aww, man!" Naruto pouted.

"_He looks so cute… almost like a little kitsune._"

Sasuke felt a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

"_Fuck!"_

"Come on dobe." Sasuke said, turning around so his blush wouldn't be noticed.

"Where are we supposed to go now?"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said, grabbing his trunk, gripping Sasuke's hand in his other and dragging him onto the train.

"Come on, teme. I have someone I want you to meet!" the blond said excitedly.

Naruto dragged him to one of the last compartments in the train, where a black haired boy with sparkling green eyes and a weird lightning shaped scar on his forehead met them at the door.

"Sasuke, this is Potter Harry!" Naruto exclaimed happily to Sasuke.

The black haired boy looked confused for a moment, but then smiled up at Sasuke as he understood that this was Naruto's friend from Japan.

"Harry, this is Sasuke Uchiha. My best friend and rival!" Naruto said and pulled Sasuke into the cart after him.

"Ano… Can you cast that jutsu on him? So he can understand you. He hasn't gotten it yet."

"Oh, sure!" Harry said and drew out his wand.

Sasuke shot his hand forwards at once and grabbed Harry's wand. Tsunade had told him about wands, and he had no intention of letting this guy use it to hurt him or his Naruto.

"_Did I just say MY Naruto?" _ he thought confused, but waved it away.

"Oy, Sasuke! It's ok. He is just going to cast a jutsu on you so that you can understand their language!

Sasuke didn't trust the Potter boy, but if Naruto said it was alright, then…

"Ok dobe, if you say so…" he said and let go of the wand.

Harry looking confused gazed over to Naruto.

"It's ok now, Harry." Naruto laughed.

"Tsunade has probably taught him everything she knows about wands and magic, so he thought you were going to hex us, but it's ok now. Just do it."

Naruto smiled reassuringly at Sasuke as Harry's spell hit him. Sasuke felt weird, but not bad, on the contrary, he actually felt kind of good, fuzzy and warm, like the last time he saw Naruto.

"Now what?" he asked, and clutched his throat, as he heard that what he just said was absolutely _not _Japanese.

"What the hell?" he asked and looked over at the two other boys.

"Weird, huh?" Naruto grinned.

"You'll get used to it though, but you'll get into it quickly."

He turned over to Japanese.

"You'll just have to learn to switch between the languages. I learned it like… FAST!" he grinned even wider and got another hit in his head by Sasuke.

"Itai, Sasuke! That is just so mean!!" Sasuke just hit him again.

"That one was from Sakura. You've been gone for whole week you know, so I have many hits left."

Harry just sat there and looked between the two of them. Smiling as they started exchanging hits, yelling at each other in Japanese, Naruto laughing and Sasuke frowning. He leaned back and followed the two of them with his eyes. Harry could see beneath the fighting that they had missed each other. A lot.

They soon started rolling around in the compartment, exchanging blows and punching each other. Naruto had told Harry so much, so he knew this was like Childs play for the ninjas, but he tried to get as far into the compartment as possible, trying not to get rolled over by the two "foreign students", as they from now on would be addressed as. At that moment Sasuke got a blow on Naruto, who was lying on top of him, that sent him flying towards Harry who let out a yell as he got pushed back in the seat and at that moment his lips locked with Naruto's and they kissed, just as the compartment door slid opened.

_**--**_

Draco Malfoy was walking through the train on his own, growling at everyone that dared look at him. This was _not _how he had planned starting out the new school year.

The first thing he saw when he got into the compartment he and _the gang_ used every year was the two gorillas sitting there, snogging each other senseless. It was one of the most disgusting things he had ever seen! Sure, he was happy for his friends, but honestly, they could have at least warned him that they were _together_ now.

Ugh, he didn't want to think about it. All he knew was that he had to find somewhere, _anywhere_, else to sit. He already knew what Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson would be doing the same thing as, or something worse then, the two gorillas.

He couldn't understand it. How come _he, _the Prince of Slytherin, was the only one without someone to love? He grinned, he wasn't the only one, he knew of at least one other person that didn't have anyone. While his two best friends were off snogging, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor was probably sitting alone in a compartment, whishing for someone, _anyone_ to want him.

His grin faded as he thought about it.

"_Maybe I should go look for Potter? That's always a good start on the year."_ he thought, and so he started going through the train, looking into all the compartments, sneering when people looked at him in an odd fashion, scaring off a couple of first years, all in the hopes of finding Potter. Soon he had been through almost all the compartments in the train.

"_Maybe Harry wasn't on the train? No, I would have heard about it already, I was sure." _He thought to himself.

When he came into the second to last wagon on the train, he could hear a big commotion from one of the compartments.

"_Potter…" _he thought immediately and headed towards the compartment.

As he got closer he could hear someone yelling in a foreign language and something that sounded like…hits? He hesitated for a second. It really sounded like someone was fighting in there, and what if it wasn't Potter? But then he heard an all too familiar voice yelling and he slid the door open, not ready for what he now was looking straight at.

There, right in front of him, was Harry Potter, the bloody boy-who-lived, Gryffindor's Golden Boy, lying back on the seat, lips locked with a blonde boy Draco had never seen before in his entire life! He didn't know why, but at this site his heart suddenly started aching and a rush of sadness ran through him. Malfoy started feeling all dizzy and he just wanted to wake up and find it had all just been a bad dream. He could see Harrys eyes widen behind his glasses when he saw Draco in the doorway, and in panic Draco slammed the door shut and just stood there in shock.

--

Harry was filled with panic the moment he saw Draco stand in the doorway. This was not happening.

"_Draco Bloody Malfoy did not just seen the kiss"_ Harry thought as he and Naruto parted.

Harry stared at Naruto for a moment before he managed to throw the other boy off himself and with Sasukes furious glare at him ran out of the compartment and straight into Draco Malfoy.

"Fuck!" Harry shouted as he fell over Draco, moving to the side so the same accident as he experienced earlier wouldn't occur again.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Potter?!" Draco spat and sat up hastily, knocking Harry to the side, which in turn caused him to bump his head hard on the floor.

He only made a small noise of pain before clutching the already growing lump at the back of his head.

"Bloody hell, are you ok Harry!" Draco said in panic before he could get a hold of himself.

"_Oh fuck…" _he thought as Harry stared at him, a mix of disbelieve and confusion in his gorgeous green eyes.

"_Wait a minute, when did I start thinking of him as Harry? And when the bloody hell did his eyes become gorgeous!?" _

"What are you staring at, Potter!" he spat, getting back his composure, sneering down at Harry while he got up.

"_Is that blood?" _he asked himself in disbelief.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?!" Harry barked at the boy and tried to get up, only to get pushed back down by Draco.

"Sit still, Potter!" Malfoy said and grabbed Harry's shoulders and turned him around, earning a little yelp from the other, studying the back of his head. He was ok, just a big bump.

"What the fuck are you doing, Malfoy!" Harry whined as he felt a hand on the bump on his head. It hurt. "Get off!"

He tried pushing Draco away, but the other was much stronger then he looked.

"Shut it, Potter, I am just trying to fix that bloody bump on your head. I don't want to get in trouble even before we get to Hogwarts!"

"Why the hell do you care anyways? I thought you would be proud to be the one to give me a bloody bump!"

"Oh, it's not bloody yet, Harry-boo, but I can make it if you don't shut the fuck up!"

"What did you just call me?!" Harry asked and almost felt like fainting at the spot.

"There all done!" Draco exclaimed and stood up.

Harry reached to the back of his head, only to find that there was no bump there any longer… actually it didn't hurt at all! He looked up at Draco who looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"I say we don't tell anyone about this encounter, ok?" He said, more like a demand then a question.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked in awe as Draco helped him up.

He looked at their hands, which were holding each other. How did that happened?! He quickly pulled away, knowing he was blushing furiously.

"Oh, what is the matter, Harry-boo?" Draco said seductively as he saw the other boy's blush. Malfoy started smirking wider as he walked closer to the boy, pressing him against the wall.

"We aren't shy, are we?" he asked, his mouth only inches away from Harrys ear, seeing the goose bumps forming down Harrys neck.

"Wha-what are you doing, Malfoy?" Harry whispered, and Draco could hear a little tint of fear in his voice, but also so much more, a tint of longing, longing for him to go further…

"Oh, just call me Draco, Harry-boo…" he whispered and breathed down Harrys neck, feeling the other boy shiver against him.

He smirked again, this was fun, much more fun than he would ever have guessed.

"But why are you so shy now? We've known each other for many, many years now, haven't we?" he purred, making Harry's knees go weak, but Draco held him up putting one of his legs in between Harrys as he moved even closer to the other boy.

Harry didn't know what to do. What had made Draco do this? Whatever it was…

"_Please don't stop." _ he thought as he felt Draco's thigh in between his own, letting out an barely hearable moan.

But Draco heard it and pressed his thigh harder against the smaller boy, making him moan even louder. Draco smirked another one of his infamous smirks as he slid his fingers down Harrys chest and pulled away, making him slide down the wall, sitting down and looking up at him, pleadingly.

Draco bent down and cupped Harrys chin and whispered softly, "I have to go now, Harry-boo… I'll see you again soon, ok?" and with that he turned away and left the wagon, forgetting all about what he had walked in on.

--

"Wow…" was all Naruto said as he sat back down in the seat by the door, followed closely followed by Sasuke, who settled himself next to him.

"Did you just see that, or have I just gone mad?" He said, turning to face Sasuke.

"You _are_ mad, done... But I saw it too..." Sasuke said and just stared in front of himself.

"That was kinda…_hot_." he whispered.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!!" Naruto jumped up and pointed an accusing finger on Sasuke.

"YOU JUST SAID THAT WAS HOT!! OMG, ARE YOU LIKE G-GAY OR SOMETHING?!" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Sasuke just shrugged.

"Oh my God…" Naruto said, staring at his teammate in disbelief.

"You're…" he suddenly started smiling. "Heh, the great Uchiha heir is gay?"

Suddenly Naruto burst out laughing.

"Haha, just wait till Sakura-chan hears about this! What will she say? What will the whole village say?!"

"Hn, dobe..." Sasuke smirked. "Almost everybody knows it by now. Most people think it's ok. Some just won't believe it and some have yet to find out. That is…" he smirked, " the dead lasts though. Those who couldn't find out on their own… Like you…dobe." he stated.

Seeing the shocked look on Naruto's face almost made him burst out laughing, but an Uchiha does no such thing. Not this Uchiha. Not this Sasuke. Not this stoic, handsome, deliciously se—

"Aww, no way!" Naruto suddenly shrieked, pulling on his own hair.

"I'm your team mate! I should have found out already!" he cried.

"Neither you nor Sakura figured it out. Damn… you two really are stupid…" he said, contemplating on the thought.

"Oy, you stupid gay-tard! Shut it!" Naruto growled.

"What did you just call me?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"That coming from the one who just got his second kiss from a guy? A gay guy too…"

"Hey, that wasn't my second kiss!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"Well, it wasn't your first, ne? That one you got from me, right?" he smirked evilly.

"Hai… I didn't say that this was my first kiss…" Naruto said, blushing furiously. "It's just... Not my second either..."

"Oh my…" Sasuke said, and lifted an eyebrow, suddenly understanding what Naruto was telling him.

"And who, if I might ask, was, or is, this she? Or maybe it is he?" he smirked.

"He…" Naruto said as he sat down in another seat, still blushing.

"Good… Now was or is?"

"Was…" Naruto looked down and clutched his eyes close.

"Even better," Sasuke said, smirking even wider as he watched the blush growing in the dobes face, turning redder and redder.

"Do I know him?"

"Yeah…"

"Name?"

"His name…"

TBC...

Trine-Chan: Ano... hope you liked it? ' If you thinkn it seemed rushed... It was' I tried with a cliffy, but lets face it: I suck at it...And by the way, I guess it will take about 3 weeks between the chapters... I know... please don't hit, kick or trow anything at me... and no hate mail by owl... I hate howlers...

Draco: Trine-Chan...

Trine-Chan: (jelps) w-what Draco?

Draco: ... Thank you...

Trine-Chan: (glomps) you really _do_ love me!!

Draco: Is it just me or... is that teddybear staring at us? (looks at Ai, sitting at the bed)

Trine-Chan: ...eh, I'm a little scared now... Ok, folks, please review!! I hand out cookies!! and I reply!!

Draco: Trine... (lookes nervously at Ai)

Trine-Chan: LET'S SPLIT!! JAA NE! (runns out of room, Draco following closely behind)

_Review... Now..._


	5. shonen ai buisness

"Good… Now was or is

Trine-chan: Hello everybody!! I am _so_ sorry for the delay... (sights)

Sasuke: (reads from a paper) Her sisters confirmation, her brothers wedding, music festival-trip, her cat died, exam... (turns to Trine-chan) do I have to continue?

Trine-chan: neeh, that's ok! I bet they understand... have had lots of things to handle... ANYWAYS! Here I have invited a couple of guests, most of you should know them by name: (drumrolls) Haku! Shikamaru! Neji! Gaara! Sai! Jiraya! Kakashi! Iruka! Hayate! Orochimaru! The Third Hokage _aaaand..._ Itachi!! (Sasuke jumps on Itachi)

Itachi: (hits Sasuke in the stomack so he flyes back) get away from me foolish little brother. Trine-chan, what are we doing here? And the third? Isn't he like...

Haku: dead?

Sasuke: so should you be... (twitch) oh my god, TRINE!! you are raising peopel from the dead again, arn't you?!

Trine-chan: (blinks innocently) why Sasuke, I have no idea what you mean... (turns to the gang) well, you were the ones people though might have been Narutos' _second _kiss!

Everybody: (sweatdrops)

Sasuke: (glares) Is it one of them?

Trine-chan: (smirks) _oh yes..._ (pics up Ai and looks at all of them) She helped me deside...

The Third: what perv would think I would do...

Trine-chan: I am the one desiding here... (laughs evily)

Sasuke: oh with the story... (everybody sweatdrops)

The best of the best, MY REVIEWERS:

Ketsueki-Ken, Angel-Miko, RickaZcursser, Yami Ryo, elloshort, Daitoshi, The Copper Key, SoSickOfNyQuil, Kaname Natsumi, aakahasha, Potter's Wifey, Ookami Aya, choraleart, PirateCaptainBo, Hikory, lovelydeaths, AznAnimeChick, fuki-chan, KawaiiKoneko89, Black-Dranzer-1119, the-ginger-lady, FuriousDeragonmaji, kirallie, Silent-Serpent, KaiPhoenix, RK012, digi-writer1392, Needless Noodles, JadeStoneTheYounger, Inumaru12, RuneWitchSakura, kurokioku, Narami, yllom21, Yura-chan, Inner Cameron, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Ayumi666, Narufan4ev, Sakuramar, KuramaKitsuneRyu, iyfanatic, Kin Pandun, SpiritWolf341, lambtastic, silverrayne666, Lord Makura, Ore no Naruto, Blackrosebunny, DDA, KitsuneyJenfner, KagomeGirl021, inferno of darkness, KiokuAngel, EmpyrealFantasy and deathgod-212! I love you guys!! (hands a cookie to each of you)

and thanks to all of you who have put my story as a fav!! it's 65 now!! -does the happy dance-

**Jiraya**: Trine-chan does NOT own any Naruto or Harry Potter! if she did we would be working together and neither of them would be anything for kids under the age og 18 -grins-

**Sakura:** This story will contain shonen-ai and yaoi!! -squeels- if you don't like, don't read... but not liking things like this makes you a... -Trine-chan shuts her up- _Trine-chan: you get the picture(grin)_

**Orochimaru:** this chapter is beta'ed by the powerful _(but not as powerful as me) _**Elloshort**! _(goes away grumbeling about evil autoresses)_

"_Good… Now was or is?"_

"_Was…" _

"_Even better"Do I know him?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Name?"_

"_His name…"_

--

"His name… I am not going to tell you." Naruto said as he sat up and grinned. "But we dated for over 3 months!"

Naruto saw the shock in Sasuke's eyes and grinned even wider, he _so _knew how to bug this guy!

"Hn." Sasuke said simply with a smirk and laid back, closing his eyes and not paying any attention to Naruto any longer.

"Hey, bastard? Bastard?" Naruto said and stared at Sasuke. "Don't you ignore me! BASTARD!" Naruto cried out, fuming because of Sasuke's wide smirk.

"Why the hell are you smirking?! Stop it!"

"Dobe." Sasuke said plainly and let out a satisfied sigh hearing Naruto growling at him. He _so _knew how to bug this guy.

"Hah. You're just jealous that I can hold onto a guy for over a week. Something I bet _you _have never managed!" Naruto shouted.

"Whatever."

That was the only thing Sasuke said as silence fell in the compartment.

'_**Haha. Kit, this guy is really pissing you off, huh?'**_ Kyuubi laughed inside Naruto.

'_No! He is just… very… irritating! What the hell is he doing? Ignoring me like that!?' _Naruto practically shouted inside his head. _'He should be _begging _me to tell him by now!!'_

'_**He is an Uchiha! Of course he won't beg! Why don't you just tell him, you know you want too!" **_Kyuubi egged on.

'_No! I don't want to tell him. He has to beg for me to tell him!'_

'_**Tell him.'**_

'_No!'_

'_**Tell him.'**_

'_NO!'_

'_**Tell him.'**_

"NO!" Naruto shouted out into thin air.

Sasuke turned his head and looked over at his teammate. The blonde had finally gone mad.

"What the hell, dobe?" Sasuke questioned the now grinning blonde.

'_**Tell him.'**_

"Fine, I'll tell you, you stupid bastard!" Naruto said in defeat.

Sasuke looked even more confused, if possible, at that moment. Had the silent treatment really worked that well? He had to use that more often… Wait, he was Sasuke Uchiha. THE Sasuke Uchiha. He used it _all_ the time. Oh well…

"Ok, dobe. Spill it."

"Ah, yeah…" Naruto said as he sat down and scratched the back of his head.

"It was—"

Before he could finish the sentence the door to the compartment flew open and Harry dragged himself over to a seat, not even taking notice of the other two boys.

"Hey, Harry! Are you ok?" Naruto said with a little grin as he jumped over to the seat next to Harry.

"_What the fuck?"_ Sasuke growled to himself.

"_Perfect timing, Potter."_

Harry looked up at Naruto, confusion written in his eyes.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"Eh, yeah…" Naruto smiled down at the boy. "So… friend of yours?"

"No… not exactly… Remember I told you about Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah, that rich—what do you call it… git? The one you're always complaining about. The one making your life a living hell?"

"Right. That was him." Harry said with a sigh.

What the hell had just happened?! Draco bloody Malfoy. Of all living creatures, Malfoy had made a hit on him? This had to be some kind of twisted joke!

"I guess that was not one of your best friends, huh?" Sasuke said, sitting up from his lying position, opposite from the two others.

"No. He's actually one of my worse…" Harry didn't finish the sentence.

Was Draco really his enemy? Sure, they weren't exactly friends, but enemies? After what happened outside the compartment only a few minutes ago, he wasn't really sure any longer.

"I don't know what he is." he finally answered.

"Ok, another question: do your friends like him?" Sasuke asked.

"No way. They _hate_ him. Especially Ron! They despise each other!"

"They have been fighting since day one at school. It's been like that ever since Harry didn't welcome Draco's friendship. Plus, the Weasleys and Malfoys have been arguing for ages." Naruto explained to Sasuke, who sighed.

"Troublesome…" He muttered under his breath, quoting the infamous phase.

"Well in that case, you should compose yourself if you don't want any embarrassing questions. Your friends will be here in a couple of seconds." Sasuke said.

"What—" Harry started, but was interrupted by the compartment door once again flying open; this time, it was Hermione and Ron entering, while one looking somewhat pissed.

"How dare he… that bloody git!" Ron growled and sunk back into one of the seats, Hermione following right after.

"Come on Ron, he didn't actually do anything!" Hermione remarked.

"What happened? Naruto asked, trying to hold in the urge to laugh at Ron's expression.

"That bloody Malfoy just passed us in the hallway!" Ron shouted.

"So?" Sasuke said, clearly not understanding what was so bad with that.

"That expression of his! He just looked so… smug. He even _smiled _at us! What the hell was that?! Why did he smile?! People like him _don't _smile!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down, Ron! I'm sure it was nothing." Hermione tried, but to no avail.

Ron just kept muttering curses under his breath about Malfoy plotting something.

"Ron, if he does something to us, we can fight back twice as hard!" Harry assured him. "After all, we now have ninjas at our disposal!" he grinned at his friend.

"Yeah, you're right, mate!" Ron said, suddenly in a better mood, thinking of all the tricks they now could play on Malfoy.

"Honestly, they aren't supposed to show their skills at school, remember? Because all the others will know they are only exchange students, and you are _not _going to expose them by playing some prank on Malfoy!" Hermione lectured.

"Aw, come on Herms. A little fun won't hurt anyone, will it?" Ron pleaded, but to no use, as a determined Hermione was something no one could argue with.

"What was Malfoy doing here, by the way?" Hermione asked, turning to Harry, who felt a blush creep on his face at the thought of what Malfoy had done and turned his face to stare out the window.

"Oh, nothing… just being his normal, snobbish self." he muttered. "But why the hell were you two so late?" He turned so he could smirk at his two best friends.

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter, Harry!" Hermione yelled at him, while blushing at the same time. "We were held back for some minutes and then had to go through the other compartments!"

"Mind in the gutter?" Harry asked innocently, "I have no idea what you are indicating, my dear Hermione."

He smiled as Hermione hit him playfully in the arm.

"By the way, why wasn't Malfoy in the prefect compartment with you?"

"He left earlier then us and as we said, me and Herms were held back…" Ron stated simply.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Why what? Who the hell are you?!" Ron asked dumbly.

"Why were you held back? Sasuke Uchiha… Exchange student…" Sasuke said plainly.

"Oh hello!" Hermione smiled at him brightly. "I'm Herm…"

"Hermione Granger, and you're Ron Weasley." Sasuke said and looked at both of them. "Now why were you held back?"

"Oh… just some prefect stuff… What else would it be?" Hermione said quickly, blinking.

'_A little to quickly…' _Sasuke thought, he knew she was lying, but he didn't say anything at the moment. He would have lots of time to get it out of them when Harry wasn't around, but he knew it had something to do with the black-haired boy.

"Whatever…" Harry muttered, before the compartment door slipped open once again to reveal Ginny Weasley and another girl about her age with long, dirty blond hair, wearing a necklace of butterbeer corks and her wand placed behind her left ear.

"Hey everyone!" Ginny said happily. "This is my friend Luna Lovegood. She's in my year, but in Ravenclaw."

"Hi." Luna said simply and sat down in the seat nearest to the door, taking out a _Quibbler_ and starting to read it upside down.

"Hi Ginny, this is Sasuke! The guy I've told you about!" Naruto grinned at the girl who looked at Sasuke, getting a slight glare send her way.

"Er, ok…" Ginny said and scratched her shin awkwardly, turning to Harry.

"Eh, Harry…"

"Yeah?" Harry said, looking up at Ginny.

"You remember that picture Fred and George took?"

"The one of me and Naruto?"

"Yes, that one."

"How do you know about that?!" he asked in shocked confusion.

"That doesn't matter." Ginny said, blushing. "But you remember it, right?"

"Yeah, I got it back a while ago… They promised they wouldn't show it to anyone."

"Well… can you remember what exactly they said?" she tried.

This caused Harry to think back.

"_Ok Harry!" Fred said and laughed. "I swear, by the great Maunders, that we will not show _this_ picture to Hermione, or anyone else for that matter!" _

"Yeah. They said they wouldn't show that picture to anyone." Harry said, not getting what it was Ginny was trying to say.

"Eh, what exactly did they mean when they said _this_ picture?" Ginny smiled sheepishly.

Harry paled.

"No… You don't mean…"

"Yeah…" she said.

"Ano… What's going on?" Naruto asked and looked between Harry and Ginny, still not sure what the picture they were talking about.

"What picture?" Hermione asked, Sasuke asking the same with his confused look. Ron just sat there, sniggering, while Luna had stopped reading and looked up, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Oh man! What compartment?!" Harry asked.

"5th door in the next cart." Ginny said grinning.

With that Harry stormed out of the compartment, followed by a confused Hermione, an even more confused Naruto and a reluctant Sasuke. Luna just sat back again and started reading her _Quibbler_, once again, upside down and Ginny just sat down besides her brother, blushing, while Ron had problems sitting up as he knew what the twins was up to.

--

As Harry got into the next cart he realized he didn't need to have asked Ginny what compartment. He knew where the twins were because the passage outside the 5th compartment was filled with people— mostly girls— trying to get into it. Over the voices of the crowd he could hear George Weasley's voice.

"Hurry up everyone! We only have a limited edition of these magnificent wizard pictures, only 5 galleons each! Hurry up everyone Limited edition!" he bellowed.

"I am so going to _kill _them." Harry said to himself as he pressed himself through the crowd and through the front, where he was met with a grinning Lee Jordan standing outside the compartment, letting students get in one by one with George.

"Oh, hey Harry!" Lee said with a sly smile as he saw Harry get closer.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Harry shouted at them.

"Oh, nothing much really." George smiled. "Just some business. Do you know how well shonen-ai pictures sells?"

"What the hell is shonen-ai pictures?!" Harry asked, confused.

"It is pictures of boys, for example kissing or cuddling. Do you know how many fangirls go to Hogwarts? Or fanboys for that matter! It's amazing!"

"Shonen-ai?" Naruto asked from behind Harry. "What does that have to do with the picture?" he asked, pointing towards Harry.

Harry turned towards Naruto with a resigned look. "You really are slow, aren't you?" Naruto just looked at him confused. "It's our picture they are selling!"

Naruto paled. "What exactly was on that picture?" he asked.

"Oi, dobe!" Sasuke said, coming up from behind them. "What is this?" he asked, handing Naruto a picture.

"Oh Kami-sama…" Naruto breathed as he saw the picture, before he started grinning. "It's so CUTE!" he turned to George. "Who is it?"

"Dobe." Sasuke said, hitting Naruto in the back of his head. "It's you and Harry."

"NANI?!" Naruto yelled and looked down at the picture again. "Oh yeah! Those are my whisker marks." He smiled.

"You're supposed to be upset." Sasuke stated. "And talk English, people are staring."

"Ano, Harry… Why are you letting them sell the picture?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not letting them! They are doing it without permission! They said they wouldn't show it to anyone!" Harry felt like biting the head of Naruto. How could he be so dense?!

"Ah, but we said we wouldn't show _that one _to anyone!" Fred said, coming out of the compartment. "Alright, everyone!" He said out loud, "We are out of pictures. I'm sorry," he said when cries of protest came from the crowd. "There is nothing we can do about it. Maybe next time!"

"There won't be any next time." Harry said as the crowd started disappearing.

"Ah, you never know, Harry my friend. You never know…" George said.

"What do you mean about that?!" Harry shouted.

"Just that you never know." Fred and George shared identical grins. "Besides, you get part of the profit." He said and gave Harry a little pouch. "50 galleons! And the same for Naruto." he said, giving one to Naruto too.

"And of course we saved pictures for the both of you." Lee smiled and handed a photo to each of them. Hermione looked down at the picture.

"You know," she said, giggling, "Naruto is right! You really are cute!"

"Not you too, Hermione!" Harry exasperated.

"Not cute." Sasuke stated with an annoyed look and grabbed Naruto's hand, dragging him down the corridor. "Let's get back to the compartment dobe."

"This is going to haunt me the rest of the year, huh?" Harry looked at the twins and Lee, who were counting galleons inside their compartment now.

"Yeah, I bet you it will." Lee said, grinning at him.

"Great…" Harry said and turned around to leave, but then a question popped in head.

"By the way… If both Naruto and I got 50 galleons… and you took 5 for each picture…How many did you sell?" He turned and looked at the three boys, now each of them with identical smirks.

"That's for us to know and… well, for us to know!" Fred said and got back to counting money with the others.

--

"Come on Harry. Cheer up, mate!" Ron said, clapping his best friend's back. "It isn't the end of the world you know! Besides, everyone knows you're not _gay _or anything!" he laughed.

"Heh, of course not…" Harry laughed awkwardly, blushing as he thought about what had happened only hours earlier outside that very compartment. He had been grumbling for hours and all of them had changed into their uniforms by now.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, thinking about the very same thing. Naruto grinned at Sasuke, who smirked back at him. Ooh, if Ron just knew…

"And neither is Naruto." Ron said enthusiastically, looking over at the two.

Naruto looked at Harry who shook his head almost unnoticeably. "No, of course not Ron!" he grinned at Ron.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in only minutes now." Hermione said to change the topic, while looking out of the window.

"Yeah, it will be great getting back to the dorm." Ron smiled and sat back, putting an arm around Hermione as she sat back against him. "Good old Gryffindor tower!"

"Oh yeah," Harry said and looked at the ninjas. "You two have to get sorted, don't you?"

"Sorted?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't know about that, would you?" Hermione said, delighted that she would get a chance to tell about the houses once again.

"Well, apparently not." Sasuke said with a frown.

"Well, all the students at Hogwarts are sorted into different houses. There are 4 houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now, every house has their own characteristics. The people who go to Hufflepuff… Well, they don't have big characteristics actually. The people who go there usually are the ones who don't seem to fit into any of the other houses. The people who go to Ravenclaw, on the other hand, are usually very bright and has a sharp mind." Hermione explained.

"You're there, huh?" Naruto asked, grinning at the girl who started blushing.

"No. The hat considered it, but said I would be better off in Gryffindor."

"The hat said?" Sasuke asked and lifted an eyebrow.

"Ah, I am getting to that." she smiled at him. "Now the ones sorted into Gryffindor are usually very brave and daring, and of course very loyal. That's the house we in here are in."

"Ahem." Luna said from behind her magazine, which she was reading for the nth time, if she was actually reading at all.

"All, except Luna. She's in Ravenclaw." Hermione corrected.

"Oh, is that why she has a different color on her cloak?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes Naruto, that's right. Ravenclaw is blue and bronze, and their symbol is an eagle. Gryffindor is red and gold, with a lion, Hufflepuff is black and yellow with a badger and Slytherin is green and silver with a snake." At this both Naruto and Harry had to hold back a laugh, thinking of their earlier conversation.

"Ok…" Hermione looked at the two of them as if they had gone crazy. "Lastly there is Slytherin. That is the house were all the—"

"Gits go." Ron interrupted.

"Oh come off it Ron!" Hermione said to her boyfriend. "They're not _all _gits! Surely there must have been some good Slytherins!"

"No, Hermione. All the people who joined You-Know-Who were Slytherins! The people who gets sorted there are _evil_!"

"Oh Ron…" Hermione sighed, not wanting to start any fight.

"Anyway," she said, turning back to the ninjas, "you get the point?"

"Yeah!" Naruto beamed.

"Except for the hat thing." Sasuke stated.

"Oh, right. The Sorting Hat is a magical hat that is placed on your head and reads your mind. Then it tells which house you are most suited to be in and you are sorted! Simple as that!"

"You got to be kidding me." Sasuke said and looked at her.

"Oh cool! A magic hat!" Naruto grinned. "Don't worry Sasuke, you'll get used to all the weird stuff, just give it some time." Naruto said reassuringly.

"Well, it seems like we're here!" Harry said and stood as the train slowed down to a halt.

"Finally." He added.

"Come on, guys." Hermione said and headed out of the compartment. "Just let your trunks stay here, they will be brought up to school later." She explained.

"Yeah, we have to get a carriage to take us to school." he said and followed Hermione. As they found an empty carriage and all the others had gotten in, Harry spotted Draco entering a carriage only some feet away, who looked at Harry, smirked and winked at him, before entering his own carriage. Harry blushed and entered the compartment before closing the door behind him.

Trine-chan: well, I know that last part was boring, but they had to tell the ninjas... plus I got lots of extra words from that part! (grins)

Everybody: (glares daggers at authoress)

Trine-chan: (sweat drops) what...?

Sasuke: who was it?

Trine-chan: Who was what?

Sai- the kiss...

Trine-chan: aah... I forgot... '

Everybody: (anime-falls)

Trine-chan: so I guess... you guys just come back next time!! (turns to Haku and the 4th) don't worry, me and Ai will get you here (smiles happily)

Orochimaru: I KNEW IT!! it is that possesed toy! when I get my hands on it I will be ablel to RULE THE WOOOORLD!!

Ai: ... (stares at Orochimaru)

Orochimaru: ... o.O Maybe not... (runs of)

Trine-chan: anyways, REVIEW!! Ja ne!!- (takes Ai and leaves the room, while the rest of the shinobi stares terrified after Ai)


End file.
